Ex-Prankster King or CEO?
by Jack Silverman
Summary: Years have passed since Puck left Sabrina to marry someone else. Sabrina, devastated has wiped away Puck from her memory. Now, Puck, known as Robin, has risen in the ranks. Being a business tycoon isn't easy. And going back to Ferryport Landing won't be that easy either. Not with Grimm around. Right before book nine, alternate ending.
1. Chapter 1

Puck watched as his wife paced up and down the room. He sighed and loosened his tie.

"Do you have to go back there?" she murmured fervently, upset and agitated. She was not seeing reason.

"Yes, I have to go back. Geez, I don't really have a choice." Puck replied, tired and very, very hungry.

Her blonde hair shone when she turned her head desperately, "You promised you wouldn't go back."

"I can't keep all my promises."

"I hoped you would!" She yelled, "You promised you wouldn't go back to Ferryport Landing."

"I'm not a saint! It's not really like I married you because I loved you!" Puck ended up shouting at the petite blonde. It seemed he crossed the line.

"That's right. You don't love me. Everything during our wedding was a lie, wasn't it Puck?" She spat, now spitting nails, "You only loved **her.**"

Puck turned his head away from her. Maybe he was wrong. He thought that marrying Mothwing would be good for everyone, especially for her.

"God, Grimm, I miss you." he murmured sadly to himself.

Mothwing heard but said nothing. She crossed her arms and told herself not to care. Puck chose her because he had to. She chose him because she loved him.

Why did that meddling Grimm have to come in between her and her love?

* * *

"Sir, do you have a ticket?"

Puck looked up tiredly at the portly ticket collector. The thick moustache wiggled every time the fat man sniffed, which was often.

"Yeah, give me a second here." Grasping around in his pocket, he pulled out a thin stub hanging precariously off of the ticket. The ticket master frowned, ripped off the stub and moved on.

Over the loud speaker a thin female voice informed the sparse passengers on the train that they would soon be arriving in Ferryport Landing, New York.

Puck nearly smiled, a sad look passed as he saw the landmarks of Ferryport Landing when he and Grimm were together.

Grimm was here. And everyone else he'd left behind. He'd promised them it was for the greater good.

Now looking through the fog, he really asked himself, was he trying to convince the world...or himself?

When Puck stretched his legs and walked out the door of the train te first thing that stood directly in his path was a scarlet red sign that screamed WELCOME TO FERRYPORT LANDING!

Wincing at the sharp color, Puck turned to shift his bag over his shoulder and countinue to walk past the bright sign. The minute he stepped into town, it all hit him.

Puck was back in Feryyport Landing.

* * *

As Puck slowly walked around town, he passed places he knew ever since he landed in Ferryport. No one was out in this kind of foggy weather but still he made out outlines of the signs.

Puck slowly continued to walked until he realized where his wayward feet were leading him on the well used trail towards the old lady's house.

Grimm's home.

He grimaced and tried to pull his feet away from the trail to a small inn most likely in the center of town.

He gave up when his feet steadfastly remained on the ground practically pulling the rest of the body to the large house at the end of the trail.

Puck looked at all the locks, key holes, padlocks that lined the door.

He smiled fondly at te well worn house, remembering when he lived there. "I'm home," he whispered. He turned in the direction of the forest.

When he'd left Ferryport Landing he'd taken the reed whistle with him. A memory of what he used to be. He slowly pulled them out of his pocket and played a light tune.

Slowly one by one, little golden lights filled the area around the dark shadows of the trees. The pixies recognized him.

Instead of acknowledging the pixies that he'd called upon, he turned to the large brass knocker set in the middle of the door.

No turning back now.

Three heavy bangs were all that was needed for a small figure to open the door. Chopped brown hair framed the happy face as she took in the figure in front of her.

He was tall, handsome, and...sad? He didn't really fit the bill of the 'tall, handsome stranger'.

"Can I help you?" Daphne said, natural grin set on her face.

"Yeah. Someone told me that I could get a room here." The man said turning his face away.

"Daphne puzzled over this. "Um...they built an inn in town. I think you'd be better off there."

"No, they said to come to the house at the end of this trail."

"Who told you that?" asked Daphne, curious. They had never advertised that there was an empty room sitting on the top floor. Then again, everyone knew the day Puck left. No one would forget. No one could forget.

"They told me not to tell anyone. Look, all I'm asking is for a room for the week. I can pay."

Daphne sighed and opened the door slightly wider.

"Come on in."

* * *

Sabrina softly sighed, buried underneath her covers.

One mroe week until she got married. How would everyone react if she changed her name.

No, she needed to keep her family name alive.

But Basil was around for that!

But she was the oldest! And Basil wanted to stay unmarried.

God, this was so confusing.

Unfortunately, her thoughtful musings were interrupted by a cheerful younger sister.

"Sabrina! Sabrina! We have a visitor."

Sabrina shook her had. She thought she'd heard wrong. Who would visit the Grimm family household?

Walking down the stairs she smelled an unusual smell. Her father had moved away, and Mr. Canis is out of town with Granny. Basil was off at the fancy boarding school he always wanted to go to.

But she knew that smell. It was a mix of sharp aftershave and men's cologne. But if no men were in the house, then who was it?

Slowly she turned the corner walking straight into someone hat was most definately not Daphne. Daphne was still upstairs.

He slowly turned around.

Sabrina gazed into his face and...

"Um...do I know you?"

The man's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"Sabrina Grimm?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Sabrina Grimm?"

Sabrina felt a slight twinge when the man said her name. It was recognition.

But she'd never met him before!

"I'm sorry, but are you alright?" A slightly amused voice broke through her musings and caused her to look up. Why was everyone so tall?

"I'm boarding here. I think that your sister is getting the room ready."

Sabrina bit her lip while intently staring at his face. It was a handsome face, no deformities, but still where had she seen him? And how had he known her name?

Without even knowing it, her hand reached down and twisted the simple diamond band around her finger.

At the same time she reached for her finger, Puck saw exactly what was on her finger. Something he didn't think could happen.

Grimm was engaged.

And it obviously wasn't to him.

* * *

Sabrina felt an intense glare directed to her person and once again looked up find the man staring, hard, at her ring.

"I'm getting married." She awkwardly explained, slightly hiding the ring with the rest of her hand. "So, about you room?"

The man visibly gulped and looked away. "Ah, right. My room."

He seemed so embarrassed, Sabrina had to stifle a chuckle. "Do you have a name?"

The man looked up quickly, mouth opening and closing, "Uh...umm...Robin?"

Sabrina laughed this time, "Your name is Uhumrobin?"

Puck tiredly wiped at his eyes. God, this was frustrating. He hadn't used that name in centuries, not even for business dealings.

"Just Robin." He smiled at her, "Goodfellow."

* * *

Puck groaned as his body landed on the slightly hard-ish bed in the middle of a small room.

This didn't look like him room, it was cramped and ugly.

This didn't smell like his room, it smelled like smelly new paint and whatever they used in construction.

This didn't taste like his new room, and he knew because he had gotten mouthfuls of his room before, and it did not taste like **this**.

Puck took out a monogrammed handkerchief raised it to his lips before he thought, what the heck? He just licked the wall of his freaking room to taste it.

He tossed the handkerchief aside and wiped his tongure along his hand trying to get the taste of new paint out of his mouth.

Wait, new paint?

Puck swished the flavor around his like wine before looking at the walls.

They were newly painted.

**The walls were newly painted.**

That meant, Puck glanced at the floor, that this was a new room.

Looking closely at the ground of the light hardwood floors, he closely examined every crack until he found what he was looking for.

Grass was poking out in the very tip of the corner in the room.

They had built this new freaking room on top of his old room, and not long ago judging from the taste.

Everything here had a thin layer of dust over everything, like no one else had came in here before after it was built. That was probably true. No one would come in here.

Everyone knew what happened. Word travelled fast in a small town like Ferryport.

* * *

Everyone knew of the day Puck the raggedy kid from the forest dumped Sabrina Grimm. And he didn't just leave her and move on into the forest.

He dumped her, got married, and moved to the city. Far, far away from from Ferryport.

The day the dignity of the Grimms' were lost.

Grimms' parents moved away once they believed that the children were old enough.

Basil made sure he went to the out-of-country baording school.

Daphne immersed herself in school and voulunteer work.

Granny and Canis made more frequent trips around the world, and soon almost never came home. Postcards were sent with love.

Sabrina had locked herself up in her room with a supply of food and a punching bag. Everyone was pretty sure they knew what happened. After all, why would Sabrina keep opening the door, throwing out crudely drawn pictures of Puck with tears, knuckle-marks, and random stabbings in them?

When Sabrina came out, she was thin, tired, and truly depressed.

Until she met Bradley.

Bradley had changed her life. She grew more confident.

Happy.

Healthy.

But for all those years, she envisioned Bradley as number two.

Something else was staked in her heart.

Number one: Puck.

* * *

While eating dinner, Puck lightly bit down on the forkful of spaghetti.

Years of painful table manner practice and all the restraint he had (and this had considerably grown since he was kid) had him from gobbling everything in sight.

"Well, I'm full," Puck said tightly, after eating _only_ one plate.

"Oh," Sabrina looked at Daphne, who looked up and grabbed the plate. "Let me wash that." Daphne muttered.

She grabbed Sabrina's hand and dragged her into the kitchen.

"I don't think you need my help in washing one plate Daphne." Sabrina said amusedly, crossing her arms in front of her.

"You've been looking at him weird ever since we started dinner," accused Daphne.

"Have not," said Sabrina, turning her head away.

"Have too! I watched you and you kept eating, then looking up, eating, then looking up, eating, then looking u-"Daphne was cut off when Sabrina put her hand over her mouth.

"Look, just shut up okay!" She hissed worridly, glancing at the slit the kitchen door made.

Daphne grabbed Sabrinas's hand and yanked it off, "It's cuz he looks like Puck isn't it?"

Sabrina gasped, a comical expression, wide eyes and open mouth.

Puck was a stinking fairy. He heard everything in fact, he didn't even try to tune them out. He wanted to know what was going on.

"Don't mention his name!" That was Grimm.

"Brina. You need to get over him. It's been years!"

"I know, I know. But, you know..."

"Yeah, I know. But you have Bradley! You love him."

But there was those unspoken words that Puck couldn't decipher that filled that tense space.

The words that only Daphne and Sabrina knew were: _But I loved **him** more._

Daphne sighed, "Look, Bradley's coming over tomorrow for that wedding plan thingie. Go with him."

Puck knocked on the kitchen doorway and popped his head inside.

Both women jumped from their slight huddle and looked over at "Robin" in guilt. They were just talking about him.

"I need some fresh air. Can I go outside?" He said slowly, looking at both women, noticing their wide-eye looks.

"Sure!" Sabrina was the first to recover, "Go right ahead."

"Thanks." He grinned slightly and left closing the home door shut as he walked out into cold temperautres.

Puck shook his shoulders our slightly and threw off his jacket. There were more shirts, not more jackets.

He hadn't done this in awhile, but it would work. He made sure to go deep into the forest.

Unfurling his large pink wings at the same time.


End file.
